Soul Sisters
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Ruhana-Bulbul ... some of ppl might be familiar of the names... But here not there usual selves but how younger one takes a wrong step and how Elder one scolds her...n how evrything changes... will they reunite again? Peep in to know more...No obligatikns to read Sisterly bond... "Bashers don't waste time" "ONE SHOT"


Hi guyz…..

This is not only a stry but some of the feelings I wanted to share or pen down… then I came upon an idea of penning it down here….. It's not a kinda realistic one and I tried to make it stry type….hope u don't get bored of this ….. It's a Sister's bond based srty…"ONE SHOT"

About the stry: Ruhana and Bulbul asre sisters as some of u ppl might know about this sisterly bond {Refrence to "My heart Belongs to you" } As ususal Ruhana elder one…smart…sensible and a sweet girl …..a doctor here….. where as Bulbul same as like always shrarti n di's ladli….a medical student in her 3rd year….but here her other side will come up…. Their parents Mr. and Mrs. Sinha….which will not be much mentioned in stry…

Here I proceed …..

Bulbul's College…

Bulbul was in her class room but disturbed and frustrated… her friends too were irritated ….why! peep further….

Rajjo: Kya yar ye Garg sir ne to bol diya k project bnaao apne apne….aur upper se vahi projects hmein finals mein entend krne honge….

Charan: Aur ni to kya pagal hain hum! Phle itna research krke data collect krein fir agr sir ko psnd ni aya to firse starting se start krna padega….

Milan: Inna hi nai ….parso tak rough data collect krke check krvao vrna classs se out….

Bulbul: Mera to na mann kar rah hai ya to is Garg sir ko upper pahuncha dun ya khud kuch krlu….first year mein kya hmein preshan krne mein koi kami reh gai thi jo ab 3rd year mein firse college valon ne inhe hmare sir pe bitha diya!

Nav: Han yar so to hai…. Ab kya kar skte hain…. Jiski lathi uski bhains,,,…. Ab sir jo bole krna to pdega hi kaise bhi krke…

Charan: Yes Right Nav…..krna to padega hi…hske karo ya ro k….{A/N: N I SERIOUSLY THINK GUYS K HAR KISI K LIFE MEIN KABHI NA KABHI KOI ESA TEACHER ZARUR ATA HAI JO HMEIN MENTALLY TORTURE KRDE APNI HAQATON SE…..LUCKY AGR APLOGO KI LIFE MEIN ESA KOI NA AYA HO….}

All girls were fuming on announcement of their teacher …irritated plus thinking amnd discussing how and where to start the "PROJECT"

AT HOME…{Evng time}

Dr. Sinha: Ruhana…beta suno vo jo patient the na Mr. Kumar krke jinko vo Nephritis ki problem thi….

Ruhana: G dad…yes I remember…..

Dr. Sinha: To beta vo aj sham 6 bje aynge clinic pe dobara chechup krvane to unko zara dekh lena baki koi case hua to Prashant sambhl lega ab to he's expirenced….

Ruhana: Ok dad…vaise bhi Prashant ne apke under training li hai to ab expert to hoga na…

: Acha G {smiles}

Ruhana: {Smiles} Offcourse dad….arey ha nap kahin jar he ho kya! I mean Mr. Kumar ko to ap dekhne vale the….

: Han beta vo 2-3 din ka medical seminar hai to vahin jar ha hu…..infact packing kar li hai….bs tumari maa ka wait kr rha hu Driver phle mujhe airport chor dega fir tumari maa ko tumari Kanchan anty k yaha drop krdega….{Here Mrs. Sinha too arrived}

Mrs. Sinha: Main to a gayi ji….

: {noticed a small bag in her hand} Arey tum aj raat vaha rukne vali ho…!

: {Sighs} Ab kya krein ji…..rishtedariyan nibhani to pdti hai aur Kanchan ne hmara sath hmesha diya hai to aj jb usko sath ki zarurat hai to hmein bhi to apna farz nibhana hai na!

Mr. Sinha: Han par Bachiya akely rahengi!

Ruhana: {In a funny style pretending to be serious} Dekhiye Dr. Sinha…. Ap Dr Ruhana Sinha ko kam mat samjhiye….aur fir I can take care of me n Bulbul….

: {Laughing} Dekha….apki beti samjhdar ho gai hai….

: {Smiling} Han bhai so to hai…. Arey han Bulbul se yaad aya …aj vo kisi project ko lekr kuch preshan thi….usne kuch bola to maine dant diya…tabse shayad room se bhi nai nikli….main packing kr raha tha to main use baad meinn dekh ni paya….tum zra dekh lena…. Tumari hi ladli hai tumse hi manegi….

Ruhana: {Smiles} Don't wrry dad,…..ap uski chinta mat kro…main dekhti hu…..abhi aplog jao vrna flight miss ho jaygi dad….

Then Ruhana's mother instructed her to lock the doors at night and all and then both left….Biding them bye Ruhana moved to Bulbul's room where Bulbul was standing in balcony thinking something …frustrated …

Ruhana: {Side hus her} Hey! Tu thik hai!

Bulbul: {Complaining manner} Dekho na di ….main to dad se kuch baat krne gai aur apni frustration unhone mujhpe nikal di….

Ruhana: {tryng to calm her} ok ok…ab shant…..vaise bhi dad to ab 3 deen baad aynge vo kisi seminar peg ye hain n Mom Knchan anty k yaha gayi hai…vo bhi ek do din mein lautengi….to meanwhile main aur meri guriya sath mein time spend krenge and jo mari bulbul bolegi vahi karenge,…ok! {N pulls her cheeks}

Bulbul: {Smiles a Bit} Thnks di…

Ruhana: Arey ismein thanks kaisa vaise bhi tu khush to main khush…{Bulbul hus her and Ruhana to wraps her arms around her soothing her}

Bulbul: {While in hug} Di vo main na….{But at that moment Ruhana gets a call and after disconnecting it…she turns tu Bulbul}

Ruhana: Sorry jaan abhi clinic se call tha vo ek patient ne checkup krvane ana tha…bs use check krlu fir ati hu,,…hmmm…..chlo bye…..{she too leaves}

Bulbul: {Now totally frustrated} Thik hai fine! Kisi ko mere liye ya meri baat suune k liye waqt hi nai hai na! udher teacher apni chlate hain yaha koi meri nai sunta…..fine…kro sab apni mrzi…..but ab meri bari…..

Then she took out a strip of anti allergic med. Which she takes whenever she gets dust allergy….In that strip of 10 tablets only 5 were left…..she took out all 5 tablets and gulped it with water..and then moved to her bed and settled at her bed…..Meanwhile two of her friends came to meet her….but soon they both get to know abt her stupidity of taking pills n they scolded her and made her drink warm water with salt mixed in that and asked her to vomit out…Bulbul tried hard but couln't instead her head starts spinning and felt like stomach has been pulled from inside….. soon they both left her when she insisted them to go as it was going dark but they took a promise from her to not to do anything like that again…before they go…When ruhana came back Bulbul tried to be normal as she was feeling dizzy by now….Ruhana asked her but Bulbul made an excse that she's alright just a little sleepy and Ruhana believed her…..Nxt day inspite of drowsiness bcz of med. Bulbul could not woke up but when Ruhan came to wake her up she prented to be ok n had to wake up as she was scared if Ruhana got to know about it….she'll be mad at her and may even won't talk to her which she never wanted….but that whole day….during lectures when Bulbul felt sleepy she use to take a sip of water from her sipper and in free time she nakes short naps…her friends hadn't told that med. Thing to anyone just 4 of them knew it…they were talking that once she gets okay they gonna scold her for her stupid act….. but when that evening Ruhana got a call from one of Bulbul's friend about her well being…Ruhana was confused and asked about it….so she was told about whole matter bcz her friend did not wanted Bulbul to ever repeat that …..Ruhana worried and angry moved to Bulbul

Ruhana: Bulbul ye main kya sun rahi hun! Tune pills? Hv u lost it!

Bulbul: { Scared} Di M srry but us waqt frustration mein…

Ruhana: Frustation mein ese ulte pulte kam karogi han!Dimag nam ki koi cheez hai tumme! Kuch ho jata to…mom dad ko kya jwab deti main…aur ye baat mujhe kisi aur se pta chal rhi hai…jbki main kbse puch rhi hu k kya baat hai…bta mujhe koi problem hai to….

Bulbul: {Tearly} I know di glti hui hai mujhse but I knew k itne se sirf zada se zada I'll be drowsy…aur kuch ni hoga…..sachi kasam se…main kabhi suiside ya esa kuch kabhi nai di….U know me di…

Ruhana: "I thought I know you"….. anyway….. bs esa dobara mat krna…. {N left Bulbul's room as she too now was abt to cry out}

Bulbul: {Talking alone} M sorry di…. {Cries}

Later at Dinner table Bulbul tried to talk to Ruhana but she replyed coldly…Bulbul was hurt by this but she knew her act had made her more hurt otherwise Ruhana could never had behaved such…..After Dinner Ruhana was at terrace as she was disturbed ….Bulbul again tried to talk to her….

Bulbul: Di ap abhi bhi naraz ho na!

Ruhana: {Coldly without looking at her} Kya farq padta hai!

Bulbul: {Felt pinched but continued…and moved near her} Di plz Sorry na….i know maine glti…infact baht badi bevkufi ki…but seriously us waqt main bht preshan thi…kuch samajh mein ni a raha tha…Ek to hmare ek teacher k vjh se frustrated thi n jb papa se baat krni chahi to he said k teen saal mein maine medical college mein adjust hi nai krna sikhi…ab mom dad k khne pe medical pot kiya…3 saal se mann mar k adjust hi to kar rhi hu,,,fir bhi ye sab sunne mila ….aur fir jb apse baat krni chahi to apko vo call a gya and u too moved out…itne tention mein kuch samjh nai aya aur ye kadam utha baithi….plz di u know na main apke bina ni reh skti…..ap chaho to danto…maro mujhe but plz ese naraz mat raho…plz di…

Ruhana: {Pinched by all this but hiding her tears replyed coldly} Hmm…

Bulbul: {as she knew her di was still angry with her….tearly…..and pulled her ears like a kid} M sorry di…. Pakka ese ni hoga ab….

Ruhana: Hmmm….. abhi tu ja jake aram kar..u need rest….

Bulbul helplessly looked at her di and then ran down to her room and threw herself on bed and burst out crying hugging her fav teddy that Ruhana had gifted her on one of her B'dy…she felt like everything has finished her besties were though talking to her but were still angry and her di without whom she had never imagined to survive …too was angry with her….she was scared and alone… felt like nothing left in her life…..Here at Terrace Ruhana too burst out crying,,,,she was hurt but not by what Bulbul did but how rudely she is behaving with Bulbul when she needs her…she was not angry at Bulbul now but at herself that she behaved with Bulbul like that n could not give her time otherwise Bulbul could not had done something like that…

Both Sisters crying ….

*Ruhana rembering how she scolded Bulbul and how Bulbul left tearly

"MERE BIN MERI GURIYA HONA NA UDDAS

TANN RAHE KAHIN HOGA MANN TERE PAAS"

*Bulbul thinking about When Ruhana gave her that teddy on her b'dy and all her care and love for her

"MERE BIN MERI GURIYA HONA NA UDDAS

TANN RAHE KAHIN HOGA MANN TERE PAAS"

*Both sisters remembering their moments spent together….Bulbul's Shararat n Ruhana scolding her but saving her to get scolded from their parents….

"TERI KHUSHI MERE MANN KA GEHNA HAI

EK HAZARON MEIN MERI BEHNA HAI

PHOOLON KA TARON KA SABKA KEHNA HAI

HMM…HMM..HMM..AAA..AAA..AAA"

Bulbul slept hugging that teddy after crying a lot and Ruhana as could not sleep she came to see Bulbul ….she knew her l'll shaitan had cried a lot…she kept her hand on Bulbul's head to patt it but noticed that she had high fever…..Ruhana got worried….she immideately bought a some cold water in a bowl with ice and strted keeping a cloth at her forehaead after dipping in cold water and regularly changing it…by 3 am Bulbul's fever was down now…. Ruhana felt a l'll relaxed…..Bulbul though was slept but held Ruhana's hand…Ruhana smiled …but did no effort to take her hand out of that grip and too slept there keeping her head on back rest….In morning Ruhana woke up and saw Bulbul still ho;ding her hand… a smile made way on her lips….she kissed at Bulbul's forehead and tries to wake her up softly…..

Ruhana: {Ruffling Bulbul's hair} Bulbul…..Guriya !

Bulbul: {Slowly opened her eyes…and was amazed to her there as she was unaware of her fever n Ruhana's care of last night} Di ap!

Ruhana: kaisi ho! Headache to nai hai na ab!

Bulbul: No m fine…bs zra …but ap!

Ruhana: Vo kal raat tujhe baht fever ho gya tha….. {Then checked her forehead and face} But ab thik hai…. Acha abhi tum uth k fresh ho jao…fir main tumare breakfast yahi le ati hu…..aj aram krlo,…college mat jao..hmm…{taps at her cheek}

Bulbul nodded and after some time after freshen up and taking shower she came out but was as feeling weak and her head was still spinning she was about to fall when ruhana held her and made her settle on bed and made her comfortable by keeping pillow behind her…..

Ruhana: Dekha abhi bhi un pills aur fever k vjh se u're not well ye to acha hua main time a gyi vrna gir jati tum to aur chot lgvati…..Acha chlo main tumare like toast aur juice layi..hu…fir tumhe med. Bhi leni hai…..{ And was about to stand from bed to take the plate from side table when Bulbul held her hand}

Bulbul: Apne mujhe maaf to kardiya na di! {She asked with curious eyes}

Ruhana: {Smiles and keeps her one hand on Bulbul's one cheek} Tujhe pta hai na main apni guriya se zada der naraz nai reh skti….. aur sach kahun to glti meri bhi thi k main us din tumari baat bina sune chali gai….

Bulbul: Nai di esa nai hai….. apko kam tha isliye gayi mujhe bhi to smjhna chahiye tha….Mreally sorry…..

Ruhana: Dekho Bulbul …..Tumse mujhe badi se badi shrarat expected hai…..but esi immature harqat! I never expected anything like this from you atleast….

Bulbul: {Bowing her head down as was guilty} I know di…. Maine apko bahut preshan kiya….us waqt bs khud pe contrl nai kar pai aur…..{Then held Ruhana's hand in hers and still without eyeing her} I promise di…abse esa kuch ni hoga….bs ap naraz mat hona… main apke bina akeli pad gayi thi…..

Ruhana: Aur main tumhe kabhi khona nai chahti…..so better u watch it….hmm…{Then pulls her in a hug}

" PHOOLON KA TARON KA SABKA KEHNA HAI

EK HAZARON MEIN MERI BEHNA HAI

SARI UMAR HMEIN SANG REHNA HAI

PHOOLON KA TARON KA SABKA KEHNA HAI

HMM HMM HMM AAA AAA AAA"

Bulbul in that hug shed all her tears n pain not physical but at mental level ….. While ruhana soothed her and rubbed her fingers in her hair…..This is how both sisters reunite again with a promise that both will be always by each other's side no matter what….

A/N: So this is how both sisters re united…hope all this didn't bored u much but this was what I felt some days back when my Roo di was mad at me for one of the mistake I did….. I was alone…. Scared and could not figure out what should I do now…. But with god's grace I united back to my "SOUL SISTER" :*

Once again sorry Roo di….Rajjo bro…Nav..Milu…cherry …Rio n Yashu…"SHOLLY…KAN PAKAR K"

I'll not ask for ur reviews here…leave reviews only if u liked it and if u ever experienced anything like this….

Thanks for ur patience

God bless u all


End file.
